Black Christmas (2006)
Black Christmas (abbreviated as Black X-Mas) is 2006 Canadian-American slasher film, and a remake of the 1974 horror slasher film of the same name. It was written and directed by Glen Morgan and stars Katie Cassidy, Michelle Trachtenberg, Crystal Lowe, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Oliver Hudson, Lacey Chabert, Kristen Cloke, and Andrea Martin. Plot Billy Lenz (Robert Mann), a boy born with a rare medical condition that makes his skin yellow, is constantly abused and hated by Mrs. Lenz (Karin Konoval). Setting her eyes on another man, she kills her husband, and burying his body in the underground crawlspace under the house. When Billy is seen witnessing this, she locks him in the attic. When Mrs. Lenz tries to conceive a new baby with her new man, she realises he is impotent, and goes up to the attic and rapes Billy. Soon, Agnes is born, who is loved by her new family. On a Christmas Eve, Billy snaps, escaping, disfiguring Agnes, and gruesomely kills his mother and her new husband. He then proceeds to make cookies out of her mother's flesh. He is caught, and is sent to a mental asylum. On Christmas Eve 2006, Billy escapes from his cell after killing the security guard, butchers a man in a Santa Claus costume, and disguises himself in the costume to escape. At a sorority house, Delta Alpha Kappa, Clair Crosby (Leela Savasta) and Megan Helms (Jessica Harmon), two sorority girls, are brutally killed, unnoticed by the other girls. In the living room, the girls receive a call from a rambling man. During the call, Lauren Hanon (Crystal Lowe) taunts the caller, and he threatens to kill them. Meanwhile, Clair's sister Leigh (Kristen Cloke) arrives searching for her. After the lights go out, Dana (Lacey Chabert) goes to check them under the house, and is killed. The girls go out to find her, only to discover her dead, and also find Eve Agnew (Kathleen Kole) also killed. Heather Lee-Fitzgerald (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) and Mrs. Mac (Andrea Martin) want to drive to the police, but are both killed when they step outside towards the car. Kelli (Katie Cassidy) and Leigh go check, where the killer strikes again, killing Melissa (Michelle Trachtenberg) and Lauren. Kelli and Leigh find Kyle (Oliver Hudson), Kelli's ex. The three check the attic, where Kyle is killed. The killer introduces herself as Agnes, and introduces all the murdered girls' dead bodies by a Christmas tree. Billy also makes his way into the attic and both killers close in on Kelli and Leigh, unintentionally starting a fire. Kelli and Leigh escape and leave Billy and Agnes to burn in the fire, and they are treated at the hospital. While Kelli goes for an x-ray, Agnes appears in the hospital unharmed and kills Leigh while Billy kills a hospital employee. When Kelli returns to her room, Agnes appears through the ceiling and attacks her as well but Kelli uses the defibrillator and kills Agnes. Moments later, Billy enters through the ceiling and chases Kelli to the stairwell. They briefly fight, ending with Kelli pushing Billy off the railing where he is subsequently impaled on the tip of a Christmas tree, killing him. Cast *Katie Cassidy as Kelli Presley *Kristen Cloke as Leigh Colvin *Oliver Hudson as Kyle Autry *Michelle Trachtenberg as Melissa Kitt *Andrea Martin as Barbara MacHenry *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Heather Lee-Fitzgerald *Crystal Lowe as Lauren Hannon *Lacey Chabert as Dana Mathis *Dean Friss as Agnes Lenz *Robert Mann as Billy Lenz *Karin Konoval as Mrs. Lenz *Leela Savasta as Clair Crosby *Jessica Harmon as Megan Helms *Kathleen Kole as Eve Agnew Category:Remake Category:Movie Category:Films